Mammoth
The Mammoth is a type of Zoid, a race of mechanical lifeforms from the fictional Zoids universe. Overview The Mammoth is a Mammoth-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. It is one of the earliest Zoids ever created. Based on the earlier Bigasaur, the Mammoth was an improvement over it in every way. Faster, more heavily armed and armoured, it was for a brief period one of the most powerful Zoids on Zi. One of the first Zoids to mount any melee weapons, it was equipped with a pair of Heat Crasher Tusks, allowing it to impale enemy Zoids. It also possessed a sophisticated 3D Radar system, installed in the Zoid’s ears. The Zoid is very capable at adapting to difficult conditions. Despite its bulk, it is very adept in mountain and Arctic conditions, more so then many smaller and lighter Zoids. Battle Story appearances The Mammoth was first deployed by the Helic Republic in the ZAC 1950s. The Zoid saw action in several early conflicts, including against the strange Zoids that invaded from the Dark Continent of Nyx. At the start of the Central Continent war in the ZAC 1980s, the Mammoth was a mainstay of the Helic army. Following the arrival of Earth Humans on Zi in ZAC 2029 and the resulting increases in Zoid technology, the Mammoth was rendered obsolete. It was largely replaced with the Gordos and Gojulas in frontline service. To make matters worse, the Zenebas Red Horn was superior to it in every way; with its long-range weapons, the Redhorn could engage and destroy the Mammoth before the Helic Zoid could have a chance to retaliate. The Zoid received a second lease of life in the late ZAC 2030s, when the still-active units were upgraded with Republic Supercannons. Even so, the Mammoth was retired from military service by ZAC 2042. Local police forces on the Western Continent continued to use the design for the next twenty-five years. Media appearances UK Zoids Comic In the UK Zoids Comic, Mammoth was one of the most powerful Zoids left on Zoidstar following the cataclysm that destroyed the Zoidariyan civilization. However, he was greedy and power-hungry, and sought to further himself. He was one of the first Blue Zoids to encounter the Red Mutants; however, when confronted by Redhorn, he turned on his Blue Zoid allies and joined the Mutants. Mutated into a Red Zoid, Mammoth joined Redhorn in his crusade to conquer Zoidstar. However, Mammoth had plans of his own. He lured Redhorn into an ambush where he was destroyed by Zoidzilla and Krark. Mammoth then took control of the Red Zoid army for himself. However, he soon proved to be an incompetent leader, with many Zoids leaving his side to join Krark's growing army. Within months, the Red Zoid army had shrunk from hundreds to a few dozen, with those that remained doing so more out of fear then loyalty. When the newly-rebuilt Redhorn returned, Mammoth's army deserted him and returned to their former leader. Moments later, Redhorn destroyed Mammoth and crushed his Mindrider. The last ever panel of the comic showed Mammoth's remains being collected by Red Scavenger. Manga The Mammoth briefly appeared in the Chaotic Century manga series. Trading Cards The Mammoth was featured in the Original Battle Game release of Zoids Trading Cards. Models Original Japanese Release *Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) *The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Mammoth kit comes on five frames; 3 are shared with the earlier Bigasaur (2 of which would be re-used on the later Gordos) and a fourth is a weapons frame also shared with the Gordos, Bigasaur and Gojulas, along with a battery-powered motor, canopy cover, thirty-two rubber caps, a frame of washers, a metal weight, three small chromed pilot, and label sheets. The Mammoth is moulded in grey, dull green, and dull grey, with grey weapons and an orange canopy. The Mammoth’s construction is reasonably involved and complex. Particular care must be taken with the tail, as the point of connection with the body is very fragile and easily broken. The Mammoth uses a pair of “C” sized batteries for motion. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, raises its trunk and flaps its ears. The trunk-raising mechanism was originally used for the Bigasaur's neck. Like several other Zoids of the time, the Mammoth could use a number of different optional weapons that were included in the Republic Customise Set. The Mammoth was released in 1983, and was produced up until about 1985. Original American Release The Mammoth was released in the U.S. by Radio Shack from 1983 to 1984. While not officially a part of the Original American Release, the Zoid is usually considered to be a part of it. This version was identical to the OJR version, except for the packaging. Original European Release The Mammoth was re-released as a part of the Original European Release in the UK and Europe 1985-86. This version was recoloured in red and silver, and included silver pilots. Additionally, the label sheet was changed to include Red Mutant (Zenebas) logos. This version is often referred to as "Red Mammoth". The model kits official name is "Mammoth the Destroyer" as it is in the UK Comics. In France and Germany, the Mammoth was also released in the OJR colours. Technozoids The Mammoth was intended to be a part of the Technozoids line, but was never released. A single catalogue photo shows that this version would have been identical in colouration to the OER "red" Mammoth. Some sources call this Zoid Mega Mammoth. Zoids Core Box The Mammoth was re-released by TOMY as a part of the Zoids Core Box set for the 20th anniversary of the line. This version was identical to the OJR version. Category:Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids